PERDÓN
by Anna de Usui
Summary: Anna dijo que Mimi era como una calesita, que lo único que hacía era dar vueltas y vueltas. Pero, en realidad... la única que daba vueltas, era la Kyoyama. MIMIXANNA REVIEWS, ONEGAI!


**+PERDÓN+**

_**-¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR CON ESTO, SI SIGUES ANDANDO CON VUELTAS!-**_

_Y en ese momento, la relación había llegado a un punto terrible, en el que ya no soportabas lo mío._

_Lo poco que yo te daba y lo mucho que te quitaba, cada vez que intentaba que nadie nos viese juntas._

_Siempre dijiste y era por miedo, porque yo tenía miedo de lo que dirían los demás y era verdad._

_Por fin podía darte la razón, desde que dijiste si quería salir contigo y yo acepté encantada._

_Todo lo que duró, esquivé el tema tantas veces pude, para no pudrir lo nuestro._

_Para no detenerte cada vez que me tocabas y cada vez que me besabas, para no privarme de ti._

_Y hasta ese día... lo habíamos hecho bien, nadie sospechaba nada siquiera nuestros padres, pero..._

_**-¿Eh?-se dio cuenta-¿Dónde está Anna-chan?-te buscó por todos lados**_

_**-Ella...-apreté los puños-No vendrá...-me mordí los labios**_

_**-¿Eh?-me miró-¿Por qué?-**_

_**-Discutimos el otro día...-sonreí, fijando mis ojos en ella-Debe estar enfadada conmigo...-me reí, aunque no me salió**_

_**-¿Llevas... mucho tiempo así?-casi tomó mi mano**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-Preguntandote cuando regresará...-me descubrió-¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperandola?-**_

_**-Sora-san...-alcanzé a musitar-Yo...-le aparté la mirada**_

_**-Descuida...-sonrió, tranquila-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, Mimi-chan...-**_

_**-¿Eh?-me volví hacia ella**_

_**-Porque...-sacó de una-Estás saliendo con ella, ¿no?-y esa sonrisa, me dio escalofríos**_

_Y ella, fue la primera en darse cuenta, después vinieron los otros: tus amigos y los míos. _

_Que seguro lo divulgaron frente a ti y por eso, tomaste distancia, de lo que teníamos._

_Empezaste a faltar a clases, a dejar de pasar por casa, a abandonar cualquier cosa en la que yo estuviese involucrada._

_Fue por vergüenza, fue por necesidad, fue por destino..._

_Eso jamás lo supe, no supe de ti por un buen rato y siquiera me mandaste una carta. Para explicarme por qué estabamos así o si ya habíamos terminado, antes de que yo me percatase de ello._

_**ANTES DE QUE CRUZASES PALABRA CONMIGO, POR PRIMERA VEZ...**_

_**-¿Estás bien?-tiraste esa vez, tendiendome tu mano**_

_**-¿Eh?-te miré**_

_**-Eso te dolió, ¿verdad?-remarcaste, mi caída-Es bastante grosero, él...-me pareció que lo conocías de alguna parte**_

_**-S-Sí...-recogí mis libros y de una, te pusiste a mi altura**_

_**-¿Puedo?-preguntaste, cogiendo una de mis cosas**_

_**-Está bien...-y esa vez, traté de esquivar tus manos**_

_**-Ano, etto...-te pusiste a pensar, entre tanto-Tachikawa, ¿verdad?-y por eso, me volví hacia ti-Estamos en la misma clase, ¿no?-sonreíste**_

_**-Tú eres...-caí, lejos de tu velocidad-La chica nueva...-y que gesto el tuyo**_

_**-No podrías haberlo dicho mejor...-te rascaste la cabeza-Es bastante duro, eso...-y sentí un dolor, que comprendía**_

_**-Te acostumbrarás...-seguí en lo mío-No es tan dificil cuando lo intentas...-**_

_**-Si me ayudas, por supuesto que no lo será...-quebraste, con una sonrisa**_

_**-¿Eh?-te miré**_

_**-Soy Kyoyama, Anna...-me diste mis pertenencias-Pero puedes llamarme Anna...-resolviste, sonriente-¿Sí?-**_

_Y así fue, como te conocí y como diste conmigo, de la manera más inesperada._

_En ese corredor y con lo tosco que era ese chico, que golpeó mi hombro y yo me derrumbé._

_Y de casualidad, estabas ahí, para ver mi castigo y mi debilidad en el piso._

_Que recogiste amable y te llevaste contigo, desde que hablaste conmigo sin siquiera conocerme._

_Día tras día, por cualquier cosa, venías a buscarme._

_Estuviese yo sola o acompañada, comenzaste a entrometerte en mis cosas disimuladamente._

_Y lo extraño era que a mí me gustaba tu compañía, ese juego que hacías con mis cabellos y como descansabas en mis hombros._

_**ESPECIALMENTE, ESA VEZ...**_

_**-Estoy aburrida...-tiraste esa vez, bostezando en mi oído-¿Hacemos algo?-en el receso, que era bastante largo**_

_**-¿Hmm?-seguí leyendo-¿Qué quieres hacer?-y las líneas, comenzaron a difuminarse**_

_**-Quiero hacerlo contigo...-susurraste, sensual**_

_**-¿¡EH?!-me sonrojé**_

_**-Era broma...-te reíste de mí-No te enfades, ¿sí?-**_

_**-¡Mou, Anna-san!-me quejé-¡No me asustes así!-volví a mi lectura**_

_**-Pero...-sacaste-Sería lindo tener algo, ¿no?-y muchas cosas, significaron esas palabras-Antes de que todo termine...-**_

_**-¿Eh?-caí**_

_**-¿Alguna vez has pensando que sucederá?-tiraste, algo triste-¿Me iré o me quedaré?-y eso, se hubiese sentido feo-¿Lo has pensando, Mimi?-**_

_**-Somos amigas, ¿no?-tomé tus manos-Ya tienes algo de mí, ¿no crees?-**_

_**-Quiero salir contigo...-susurraste, en mi oído-¿Podemos tener eso?-**_

_Y sí que lo habíamos tenido, tanto que te colabas en mi casa después de clases, para acostarnos y pasar el rato._

_Contigo acariciando mis cabellos y conmigo prendida a tu regazo, en una habitación sucia y vacía._

_Que ternura habías tenido conmigo, para luego irte así y no decir nada._

_Siquiera dijiste y yo había metido la pata, que te habías ido por mi culpa y porque yo me equivoqué._

_Al pensar que sólo importaba verte, alguna vez y cuando pudiese, sin tener que pasar todo mi tiempo contigo._

_Y sin embargo... jamás llegué a percatarme, de lo que tú querías y conmigo, simplemente no te esuché._

_Cada vez que dijiste algo para hacerme cambiar de parecer, porque tú no le veías el sentido al escondernos._

_Y siempre te metí el mismo cuento, que pronto lo arreglaríamos y que tuvieses un poco más de paciencia._

_Y aceptaste, unas cuantas veces, hasta que te cansaste y ahí quedé yo._

_**CUANDO ME GRITASTE...**_

_**-Te tardaste...-reclamaste, mi llegada tarde-¿Pasó algo?-**_

_**-No, nada...-respondí, algo nerviosa-Tuve que quedarme un poco en casa...-mentí, como siempre-Es todo...-**_

_**-Es la cuarta vez en esta semana, que me dices eso...-me controlaste-¿Estás ocultandome algo?-**_

_**-Ya te dije...-me senté, en el césped-Tengo algunos problemas en casa...-te invité, con una sonrisa-¿Tanto te cuesta creerme?-**_

_**-Pues, sí-cortaste, cruzandote de brazos-Siempre tienes algo que hacer-me regañaste, disgustada**_

_**-¿A qué viene eso?-fruncí, el ceño**_

_**-Tienes miedo...-me leíste-Y te entiendo...-me diste compresión-Pero, si hay algo más...-lo diste como posibilidad-Sabes y puedes confiar en mí...-**_

_**-Ya te lo he dicho, ¿verdad?-repetí-Que se los diré pronto...-y sí, venía siendo un secreto-¿Te molestaría esperarme un poco más?-**_

_**-¡LLEVAMOS DEMASIADO TIEMPO ASÍ!-levantaste la voz-¿¡NO CREES QUE YA TE ESPERÉ LO SUFICIENTE?!-**_

_**-Ten un poco de paciencia, ¿sí?-sonreí, amable-Prometo y la próxima vez, se los diré...-**_

_**-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CONMIGO!-gritaste, tirandote sobre mí**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE HACERLO TODO YO?!-reclamaste, la responsabilidad que tenías de mantener la relación-¡TÚ NUNCA HACES NADA!-**_

_**-¿¡ESTÁS BROMEANDO O QUÉ?!-insistí, tratando de liberarme de la presión en mis hombros-¡TE HE DICHO QUE...!-me cortaste**_

_**-¡SÍ, CLARO!-me interrumpiste, para burlarte-¡ESO ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES HACER!-y yo, que creí otra cosa de ti-¡HABLAR!-**_

_**-¡SI TANTO TE MOLESTO, DEBERÍAS...!-alcanzé, a hacerme la mala**_

_**-¡SÍ, POR SUPUESTO QUE LO HARÉ!-gritaste, sacandome los dientes**_

_**-¿Eh?-**_

_**-¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR CON ESTO, SI SIGUES ANDANDO CON VUELTAS!-y tus sentimientos, salpicaron mi rostro**_

_Y en ese momento, creíste que te golpearía, creíste que te giraría el rostro de una bofetada._

_Pero no, de cierta manera me lo merecía, tu trato tan violento y tan seco._

_Después de todo, yo te había arrastrado a esto, a tener una relación que no querías._

_No como yo te la había planteado, que cumplía horarios y citas, que no dependía de tus necesidades._

_Y hasta ese momento... no había pensado que salir conmigo, te afectaría tanto, que acabarías dependiendo de mí._

_Exigiendome lo que yo no podía darte y que no tenía para ti, que no tenía para nadie._

_Y seguro por eso te fuiste, porque te cansaste de mí y de mis vueltas, que no te llevaban a ningún lado. Ni a mis labios ni a mis piernas, a nada mío ni a nada tuyo, mucho menos a algo nuestro._

_Porque... el __**"NOSOTRAS"**__ ya no estaba, contigo ausente y yo parada en el mismo punto, esperando tu regreso. Que tardó una vida entera en llegar y tratar de arreglar las cosas, tanto que pensé y te habías olvidado de mí._

_**HASTA QUE VOLVISTE...**_

_Con el sol que se ponía y mi puerta abierta, tan pendiente de ti como la primera vez._

_Me limité a mirar tus ojos, pequeños y opacos, apagados y vacíos._

_Y a cada paso que dabas... lágrimas se desprendían de mí, con mis brazos y pies quietos, tan tiesos como una roca._

_Y de a poco, sentía que no alcanzarían los segundos, que no llegaríamos a tiempo. Que no podríamos volver a encontrarnos y que así quedaríamos, yo lejos y tú a medio camino._

_Y sin embargo... no me movía, era como si esas gemas me tuviesen prisionera, del hechizo que me pusieron desde el primer día._

_Y tal vez había sido casualidad, conocerte y tenerte así, tan lejos y tan cerca._

_Como la flor que se secaba en un árbol, el agua que se congelaba en el frío, la hoja que se volaba de una rama._

_**LO NUESTRO, ERA ASÍ...**_

_Y que regresases para arreglar las cosas, lo decía todo, que ambas estuviesemos mudas y a la espera._

_Y fue ahí, cuando te detuviste y frente a mí, justo para verme a la cara bien cerca._

_Y no alcanzé a nada, siquiera a pedirte disculpas, a decir que yo me había equivocado. Que debí pensar más en ti y en lo que tú querías, de mí y de lo nuestro._

_Me confinaste en tus brazos y me aferraste a tu regazo, enterrando los dedos entre mis cabellos._

_Y te desesperaste por despeinarme, con tus manos temblando y tu cuerpo alejandose del mío._

_Y yo sentí que todo estaba bien, que éramos las mismas de antes y que nada había cambiado, entre tú y yo._

_Y sin embargo...tus lágrimas comenzaron a romper contra mis hombros, helados y húmedos, por lo seco que abandonaba tus mejillas._

_Y fue ahí, cuando me tomaste con más fuerza y yo respondí, clavando las uñas en tu espalda._

_Para sentirme como tú, para hacer lo que tú querías, para ser lo que tú querías._

_A estas alturas, era fácil saber lo que yo sentía, que claramente estaba feliz por tenerte aquí y conmigo._

_Contigo como culpable y responsable, de la disculpa que pidieron el abrazo y las palabras, para entrelazar nuestros destinos una vez más._

**-Perdón...-**

**+THE END+**

**+BY: AT+**


End file.
